Skyward Serpent: The Legend Rises (SYOC)
by Skyward Serpent
Summary: Skyward Serpent, an Ancient Guild, lost in history and called a legend. This impressive guild, forgotten might it be, will come to light again. The adventures of its members await inside the grand marble temple that started it all. Experience the new rise of legends and join the new generation of myths. This is a SYOC guild story by DemonFlameKeeper and Purplethorn. SYOC OPEN.
1. 1 Prologue

Prologue

On a tall mountain top, hidden in the clouds, rests an ancient temple. It rises six stories high. The exterior shows its age, but the interior. The interior has been well taken care of by its inhabitants. This is the home of the mythical guild, Skyward Serpent. The question of how long it has been since it began is without an answer. Long long ago, it was a common guild. It contained wizards with magic of epic proportions. But as time went on, it faded from legend to lore, and finally to myth. At the base of the mountain lies a city. It was once a small village containing one hundred lives or so. But, over time, the village grew to a dazzling city that would rival Crocus, Fiore's capital, in sheer size. The population rose to a few hundred thousand souls. It was called Catalo Yuk in its younger years, but, as it grew, was renamed Grand Stratos City. Back in the mountain top temple, we see an elderly woman standing on a balcony, watching the bustling city below, through the Mist spell that kept the Guildhall from sight. Her deep blue eyes were like oceans. The gray and wavy hair that reached her ankles flew gently in the wind. Her pale, petite body was covered in sky blue robes that reached past her bare feet. Though upon her face lies a scar. It ran from her right eyebrow to the bridge of her nose. The scar looked to be from a battle. This woman was Jennifer Yorkshire, the current guild master of Skyward Serpent. Draped around her neck was a snake by the name of Silencia. The wind died down before changing direction. It brought an uneasy feeling to the old woman.

"The winds are spelling change Silencia." The elderly woman spoke. "Whether for good or for bad, I do not know."

After a minute of waiting, she began to walk back into the temple. But as she closed the door, a slight chill made its way to her body.

* * *

~ Thousands of miles away, on the other side of the kingdom ~

A young man slowly walked down a path. His spiky pale blue hair whipped in the ferocious wind. His olive green eyes glazed over. The young man's well-toned and tanned body was covered by a black muscle shirt, with a right sleeved, the left was torn off, white jacket that was left open, a pale blue waist coat with a black swirl design was held at his waist by a simple black belt. His feet were adorned with black sandals. The young man looked up at the storm cloud-covered sky as he walked.

"This weird vibe is really messing with me." His words were said in a monotone voice. "Something bad's gonna happen, when will a little good come my way?"

Behind the young man was a large town. Entrapped in ice. Lighting crashed as the nameless man vanished from view.

* * *

~ A thousand miles away ~

Here we see a peaceful town. It was average for a Fiore town. But then a blinding golden flash temporarily concealed something from view. It had vanished as soon as it appeared. And there, under a tree in a park, lies a beautiful young woman. Her long, olive green hair was tied in a loose braid. Her tanned skin was smoother than the softest silk. A flowing white dress with equally flowing sleeves fit comfortably on her hourglass figure, leather sandals adorned her feet, and golden olive branch bracelets with charms sat on her wrists. And finally, an olive branch sat in her hair. Now we find images flashing in her mind. She sees herself, standing before two hazy figures. Then a golden city in the clouds. After that flashes away, a dark figure holding what looked to be a bolt of lightning. But that image fades away. The young woman's onyx eyes flutter open. She sits up slowly.

"Where am I? Who am I?" She asked in a confused tone."Why can't I remember anything?"

The young woman looks up to see an olive hanging from a tree. "Olives." She smiled and stood, grabbing one. She studied it as an idea burst inside her head. "I want to be Olive." Olive smiled at her decision.

Then, the breeze brought a chill that made the woman shiver.

"Darkness shall befall myself and those I hold dear."

* * *

Hello from PurpleThorn and DemonFlameKeeper. This is a colaboration from the two of us! This is an SYOC so send in your characters through PM or Comments.

Rules:

Mary or Gary Sues.

Overpowers Characters with more then 3 Magics

CLOSE relations with cannon characters (no long lost brothers or wives, etc.), but lose relations such as childhood friends or cousins are fine.

4\. We are limited on spaces so please understand if you are declined.

fun :)

 **FORM:**

Name:

Title:

Age:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Romantic Interests (depends on character):

S-Class (explain how they are worthy):

Personality:  
Guild Mark Color/Location:  
Body Features:  
Outfit:

History:

Magic (2 Max, one slayer type per character):

Spells (4 minimum and 8 maximum with description):  
Ace in the hole:

Weapons:

OPTIONAL

Pet:

Pet's Magic (if any):

Quote:

Song (for inspiration):


	2. 2 A Storm Creeps

~A Few Days Later~

Fuyu continued to walk through the busy streets of Crocus, browsing the wares of the market. Nothing of interest caught his attention, and he grabbed some ice cream from a nearby shop. It was a hot day, especially for an Ice Phoenix Slayer. Just as the first yummy spoonful made it into his mouth, the ice cream disappear from his grasp. The young woman, Olive, sat directly on the table and started shoving the cold treat into her mouth.

"Hey!" Fuyu yelled angrily, "That's mine!" He snatched it away from the girl, only to find she had nearly consumed it all. "Really? You just ate ALL of my ice cream! Who even are you?!" Fuyu demanded.

"OOOWWWW!" The girl grabbed her head. "Brain Freeze!" Fuyu's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. This girl was a menace. When the girl's brain freeze seemed to reside, she smiled at Fuyu as if they were long-term friends. "Hi. I'm Olive. Thanks for the ice cream.""I wasn't giving it to you!" Fuyu steamed.

"I wasn't giving it to you!" Fuyu steamed.

Olive blinked. "Are you sure? You were holding it out in my direction."

"Yes. I am sure." Fuyu sighed. "Goodbye, Olive." He shrugged off the annoying experience and left Crocus. He had made little progress towards finding a guild that suited his strange standards. Basically meaning one the wouldn't mind if the guild hall was frozen over from time to time. There was very few wizard guilds left in all of Fiore that didn't reject him in some manner. Fuyu was starting to worry he'd never find a place for his talents."So what's your name?" A cheery voice

"So what's your name?" A cheery voice spoke behind jumped a mile, he shot around to see that Olive had followed behind him the entire time. "Why are you here?!" He inwardly groaned.

Fuyu jumped a mile, he shot around to see that Olive had followed behind him the entire time. "Why are you here?!" He inwardly groaned."I followed you." Olive's voice told him this should be self

"I followed you." Olive's voice told him this should be self explanitory. "Duh.""I know you followed me. But, Why? Why, did you follow me?" Fuyu was exasperated.

"I know you followed me. But, Why? Why, did you follow me?" Fuyu was exasperated."Hmmmmm. I like you. You seem nice. And you gave me ice cream." Olive grinned widely.

"Hmmmmm. I like you. You seem nice. And you gave me ice cream." Olive grinned widely."I didn't- Look, just go back to the city. I don't have time for this." Fuyu turned and started walking away. He could hear Olives footsteps following behind him. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"I didn't- Look, just go back to the city. I don't have time for this." Fuyu turned and started walking away. He could hear Olives footsteps following behind him. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"You're my friend now." Olive blinked confusedly. "And I don't know anyone else. Just you."

"Well maybe you should meet someone." Fuyu frowned.

"I don't want to. I just want to be your friend." Olive started walking down the road in the direction he was heading.

"Alright... sure." Fuyu silently plotted ways to lose Olive at the next town.

~At the Skyward Serpent's Guild Hall~

Guild Master Jen sighed. She leaned on the railing of her marble balcony, she stared out over the city, wondering what the large black cloud in the distance could mean. Quiet footsteps interrupted her thinking. "Minerva de Noire" Jen didn't need to turn to know who it was. Minerva had been here for quite some time. Her quiet personality was mostly ignored, and yet she was the very backbone of the guild. Jen sometimes wondered if Minerva's role of repairing, helping out everyone and thing in this guild and her unfortunate role of cleaning held Jen's guild together more than Jen's actual efforts. Jen turned to a small figure in a long black cloak. The only things you could see poking out the cloak were a pair of pale hand, black shoes, and soft hazel eyes."What is it now? Did you stop another bar fight?" Minerva had little to no tolerance for bar fights, and beware anyone foolish enough to start one in her presence.

"Someone sent you something." The girl quietly lay a parcel and note on the Master's desk and bowed slightly to Jen.

"Thank you, Minerva." Jen smiled and watched her form reside. Jen walked over to the desk and found a messy letter addressed to her, whomever wrote it was in a hurry. Opening the letter, she read:

Guild Master Jen of Skyward Serpent,

It seems like several of my guild members have been kidnapped by the guild Clockwork Inkwell. Hadesia might come for you as well. Be on guard! I'm leaving Sunflower to find my guild members, so there is no point in writing back. Just stay safe. Good luck with running your guild hall up there. I bet it smells worse up there, to be honest.

~Master Shirou of the Eternal Guardians

P.S: If you stumble across my guild before I do, kick their asses and have them sleep outside until I get there.

Master Jen chortled at the letter from her old friend. She put it aside and opened the package marked: From Handsome Gabe. This time, Jen only raised an eyebrow at the message. Handsome Gabe? Who was that? Honestly, she didn't think she knew any Gabes. Inside a box were three items: an origami blue phoenix, an olive branch and a black dagger.

* * *

Hello from PurpleThorn and DemonFlameKeeper. This is a colaboration from the two of us! This is an SYOC so send in your characters through PM or Comments.

Rules:

Mary or Gary Sues.

Overpowers Characters with more then 3 Magics

CLOSE relations with cannon characters (no long lost brothers or wives, etc.), but lose relations such as childhood friends or cousins are fine.

4\. We are limited on spaces so please understand if you are declined.

fun :)

 **FORM:**

Name:

Title:

Age:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Romantic Interests (depends on character):

S-Class (explain how they are worthy):

Personality:  
Guild Mark Color/Location:  
Body Features:  
Outfit:

History:

Magic (2 Max, one slayer type per character):

Spells (4 minimum and 8 maximum with description):  
Ace in the hole:

Weapons:

OPTIONAL

Pet:

Pet's Magic (if any):

Quote:

Song (for inspiration):

* * *

Cast:

Master: Jen

SSS Class:

0\. Colonel

S-Class:

1\. Galathynius

2.

3.

Guildmembers:

4\. Fuyu

5\. Olive

6\. Mikaia

7\. Genesis

8\. Pietro

9\. Alina and Eurydice

10\. Kerri

11\. Malic

12\. Blight

13.

14.

15.

16.

17.

18.

Guild Helpers:

19\. Minerva

20.


End file.
